


a melody no one can play alone

by kathoo



Series: danganrarepair week [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Budding Love, F/F, Flowers, Hurt/Comfort, Picnics, Useless Lesbians, but not really, hand holding, sayaka's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/pseuds/kathoo
Summary: “Do you know what flower is the most beautiful here?” she asked.Mukuro wiped some bread crumbs from her face before saying, “Which one?”“You,” Sayaka finished, her cheeks burning a bright red.There was a moment of painful silence. Then Mukuro scrunched her eyebrows and questioned, “... Are you calling me a plant?”.Sayaka takes Mukuro out for a picnic to help her relax.[Day 2: Flowers/Rain]





	a melody no one can play alone

Setting down the picnic basket on the blanket Sayaka and Mukuro had laid on the grass, Mukuro turned to Sayaka and asked, “Why are we here, again?”

They were currently in an unoccupied field. It was filled with yellow flowers that Sayaka didn’t know the name of, but she wished that she did, because they were lovely. Sayaka found the field a few months ago when she was taking a walk that ended up lasting a little bit longer than anticipated. However, something good came out of it, of course—she’d found the field, and now whenever she’d had a long day she had a place to relax.

And today she would help Mukuro do the same.

“To have a picnic, of course,” Sayaka said, gesturing to the basket.

“I know _that_ ,” Mukuro muttered, frowning. She kneeled on the blanket, placing her hands on her thighs as she looked directly into Sayaka’s eyes. “I meant why are we _here_. We could be eating anywhere, Maizono-san. Traveling all the way out here seems a bit… tedious.”

“No way!” Sayaka disagreed, smiling at Mukuro, which contrasted Mukuro’s frown. “Look at this field. Isn’t it gorgeous?”

Mukuro took her eyes off of Sayaka to glance around for a moment before saying, “I guess? I don’t know. It still doesn’t seem worth it. Now if Junko-chan needs me for anything it’ll be awhile until I can get to her…”

“You talk about Enoshima-san a lot,” Sayaka observed. “It’s okay to be your own person, you know. You don’t need to do everything that others tell you.”

“If I didn’t do the things that others told me to than I wouldn’t have come with you to this field,” Mukuro pointed out, setting her dull gray orbs back onto Sayaka.

Sayaka blinked. _She’s got me there_ , she mused inside of her head, her lips curving upwards to form an amused smile. Mukuro really did know just how to catch her off guard. “I guess so,” Sayaka admitted. “Well, this is different. I didn’t bring you here for me—I brought you here for you. You’ve had a long day, I can tell.”

Mukuro averted her eyes, rubbing her hand up and down her arm. “I mean… kind of. Junko-chan is just kind of demanding sometimes. I don’t really mind it, though. We’re sisters.”

Sayaka’s smile morphed into a grimace. She knew it wasn’t her place to tell Mukuro how to live her life, but… it wasn’t right. Mukuro shouldn’t have to do everything for Junko, no matter their blood ties. But Sayaka knew that saying such a thing would upset Mukuro, so she decided to hold off on the friendly advice for one day.

“That’s why I brought you here,” Sayaka told her. “To relax. Sometimes you just need to lie down in a field with food and a friend.”

“That’s… oddly specific,” Mukuro murmured. “But if you’re sure that’s the way to go about this, then… let’s start eating? I’m hungry.”

“Perfect!” Sayaka cheered, clasping her hands. “I didn’t bring much—just peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Is that alright?” In all honesty, Sayaka couldn’t cook. At all. She had tried in the past, but… well, it didn’t end as well as she thought it would. Cooking shows made it look so much easier than it was.

“Oh, that’s fine,” Mukuro assured her. “Simple is better to me. I don’t like doing unnecessarily extravagant things.”

“That’s good,” Sayaka replied, “because simple things are the only things I can do.”

Mukuro seemed to be caught by surprise by Sayaka’s response, and before either of them knew it, Mukuro was laughing. Really, genuinely laughing. _She even prettier when she laughs_ , Sayaka thought. Soon, Sayaka was laughing with her, and they were laughing in unison. _Like a symphony. Our symphony._

Reaching into the picnic basket, Sayaka pulled out two uncut sandwiches. “Here,” she said as she handed one of them to Mukuro.

“Thanks,” Mukuro responded as Sayaka took a bite. It tasted pretty good for something that Sayaka made. “You know, I didn’t see it at first, but now I think I agree with you. These flowers are beautiful.”

Filled with confidence and the desire to continue cheering up Mukuro, Sayaka decided to say something that she would probably regret later because of how embarrassing it was.

“Do you know what flower is the most beautiful here?” she asked.

Mukuro wiped some bread crumbs from her face before saying, “Which one?”

“You,” Sayaka finished, her cheeks burning a bright red.

There was a moment of painful silence. Then Mukuro scrunched her eyebrows and questioned, “... Are you calling me a plant?”

Sayaka let out a short, breathy laugh. “I was calling you beautiful.”

“Oh,” Mukuro said simply before her own cheeks took on a tint of red. “Well I—um—I think you’re… pretty, too.”

Sayaka shook her head, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. “You don’t need to say something just because I said it. It’s okay.”

“N-No, I mean it,” Mukuro tried to tell her. “I just… I’m sorry. I’m not very good at talking to people. I really do think you’re beautiful, Maizono-san. Inside and out. You’re one of a kind.”

Sayaka felt taken aback by the sudden honesty—none of her classmates had ever told her something like that before. She’d heard people—her fans, really—tell her similar things, but… it felt genuine in this moment. Mukuro _knew_ her. And that meant so much more than anything else.

“I think you’re one of a kind, too,” Sayaka told her, reaching out to grip Mukuro’s hand. The one that wasn’t holding the sandwich, at least.

Mukuro looked unsure at first, but after a moment she squeezed Sayaka’s hand. “We both are. We’re both kind of similar in the sense that we’re different, aren’t we?”

Sayaka squeezed back. “Yeah. You’re right.”

Before either of them could say anything more, a droplet of rain fell on Sayaka's hand. She jolted up, surprised by the sudden cold contact. "Oh no," she whispered. "I think it's raining, Ikusaba-san. Does this mean we have to leave...?"

"I don't think so." Sayaka watched as Mukuro slid off her jacket and hung it over the both of them protectively. "We can stay until we finish up. My jacket is durable."

 _Of course it is_ , Sayaka thought.  _You're the Ultimate Soldier. Is there anything you can't do, Ikusaba-san?_

Under the warmth of Mukuro's jacket, Sayaka said, "It's warm here. I feel safe with you."

Sayaka heard Mukuro take in a deep breath before Mukuro responded, "I feel safe when I'm with you, too."

They stayed there and watched as the flowers were thoroughly watered.

**Author's Note:**

> hi they're adorable together
> 
> tysm for reading and all comments and kudos are appreciated!! 
> 
>  
> 
> [follow my tumblr if you're interested!](https://emiiriii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
